starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Onyxian Dragon Scale Suit
The Onyxian Dragon Scale Suit (Or Dragonsuit) is a Terran Hostile Environment Exoskeleton Suit built by the Terran Confederacy. This suit is known to be far more superior to every form of protection known to man, while it gives unprecedented functionality and customization and is therefore considered by many to be (and still is) the most technologically sophisticated piece of Terran Ghost hardware in human possession. The suit was a product of the xenomorph side project codenamed Crysis, and due to the astronomical cost of the project, there is only two of the final prototypes ever built. James Kerrigan was the best known user of the suit. The suit was created by Erika Hamilton. Overview The Onyxian Dragon Scale Suit is a powerful exoskeleton device that combines both ghost technologies and genetically engineered Zerg DNA, patterned after perfected templates and using synthetic DNA materials. While the Hostile Environment Suit provided protection, it did not provide enough protection against trauma, nor did it give the ghosts the flexibility and power to reign superior over their enemies. The suit’s signature material is the xeno-scale fabrics, which gives the user unsurpassed levels of protection, unlike the CMC Marine Armor or the Hostile Environment Suit, making the user incredibly durable to most kinds of damage that would otherwise kill them. This fabric can also be programmed in real-time to give the user a hardened shell that can absorb physical impacts and kinetic force, muscular augmentation, or real-time camouflage leading to greatly enhanced combat performance, allowing the operator to execute superhuman feats of strength. Over the course of its development, the xeno-scale fabrics have been improved to where the fabric can generate up to 400N of force and 8,200G of contractile acceleration for every cm3 of fabric, making it incredibly efficient, and allowing users to perform superhuman feats which would require tremendous amounts of power from any powered suit with little to no effort at all, such as forcing open a tightly sealed door without operating the console. Secondly, the suit can absorb energy from all kinds of energy sources, including (but not limited to) radiation, solar, static, kinetic, and carbon dioxide, allowing the suit to become even stronger. The Ionic Electroactive Draconic Alloy Polymer (EDAP) Liquid Metal is the driving catalyst for the unprecedented level of protection previously unseen in any other body armor before it whilst being able to absorb radiation and physical impact. It also increases the user’s motor reflexes, averaging a reaction time of 7 microseconds, and features a Blackout Weave that provides protection against EMP attacks and thermal and radar detection. Since the Zerg is well-known for their ability to regenerate organs, the suit is implied to also make use of this feature as well to some degree. Since James Kerrigan possesses the Queen of Blades’ unique DNA pool and the fact that she can regenerate any body parts at an exponential rate (as in the case of Zeratul cutting off one of her wings), this would mean James Kerrigan has a regenerative healing factor unparalleled by any healing factor known to man, bypassing the Hayflick limit by preventing the telomeres from shortening, allowing a cell to divide indefinitely (this particular effect does not reverse aging however). The suit is also capable of repairing itself, being able to repair any tears and cuts made to the suit in seconds. However this does not make him invincible to being killed or repairing grievous wounds in seconds, and the suit cannot revive him because the suit relies on a living host to function at all. When James Kerrigan was restored to human form along with his sister Sarah, his symbiotic link with the suit was severed, rendering the suit useless to anyone, but can be reactivated by another partially infested person. This means that the suit is capable of adapting to any other user, improving any weaknesses present in them to the point where they are able to perform at the previous user’s level, and storing any performance levels that are superior to the last user, meaning that the suit constantly improves itself with every user. However, if the user is alive and still possesses the DNA code the suit became familiar with, the suit will reject any other user other than the person with the matching code to operate the suit, making it impossible to take the suit without killing its user first. The suit is immensely durable, making it very resilient to all kinds of damage. The suit can suppress pain to the point where the user cannot feel anything at all. Suit Functions Core * Armor Mode: Diverts energy into tightening and changing the suit’s outer properties, enabling the suit to deflect and dampen high-energy projectiles; physical impact, high-speed emissions, and to a certain extent, psionic weapons. This depletes energy rather than health. This also reduces movement speed and reflexes due to the increased weight, and completely removes stealth when operating on harder surfaces such as concrete or metal floors. Also evident is the suit grows hardened nano-carapace, and arranges themselves to stand up and pack themselves tightly. The suit creates a brilliant, metallic shimmer with a faint, dark violet energy shield (normal), bright pink energy shield (Light), or a golden energy shield (Heavy) depending on the selected modification. * Power Mode: Greatly increases movement speed, strength, and reflexes, allowing the user to dodge high-velocity projectiles, lift incredibly heavy objects, jump as high as 30 feet and as long as 50 yards, and sprint as fast as a battle hellion. This mode rapidly drains energy. Power Jumps and Power Lifts does not require Power Mode to be active, but drains energy when those actions are performed, and functions at half the total capacity. * Cloak Mode: This mode causes the suit to dynamically scan the surrounding environment and modify its skin color to match it in real-time. This also isolates sounds emitted by the user, making footsteps, reloads, and even breathing almost inaudible. A closer look will reveal a spectrum formed by light-refracting nanocrystals. Firing unsuppressed weapons will instantly drain all suit energy, while a suppressed weapon will drain about 40% of that energy. Movement while cloaked rapidly drains suit energy. The suit will temporarily disable the cloak when striking enemies or performing stealth kills (after which it will resume). The Cloak mode can be bypassed to consume psionic energy instead of suit energy, allowing the user to remain cloaked for long periods of time and use the suit energy for other functions. Accessories * Visor: Through the use of visor goggles (or the Dragonhawk Visor as originally intended), the user can scan the battlefield for weapons, enemies, and any tactical options. Can also be used to guide missiles, including nuclear warheads. * Remote Hacking: When the suit is loaded with hacking codes, the user can remotely hack various devices like auto-turrets, drones, or door code consoles. * Thermal Imaging: Whether through the mask or a pair of visor goggles, the suit has thermal imaging capabilities. James Kerrigan often uses his Zerg condition in place of the thermal imaging. * Climbing System: This system allows the user to climb up surfaces by growing ultra-strong nano-hooks along the fingers and palm of their hands. The system also generates magnetic forces to augment strength on ferrous surfaces. ** Mag-Boots: Integrated device which enables easier movement in zero-gravity situations while around space installations and battlecruisers. * Heartbeat Sensor: Biological-tracking device capable of discriminating from stationary backgrounds and moving heat signatures. This device sends out thousands of ultrasonic pulses at the detection of the user's heartbeat. The maximum distance it can scan is 50 meters in a 360-degree radius. * External Defibrillator: Device that can be activated to perform CPR on a person in critical conditions. The External Defibrillator depletes all suit energy with each round. Also displays the amount of force being applied, with a minimum requirement of 25 pounds and 100% suit energy before it can be discharged. * Holographic Projector: Optional device that creates a holographic clone of the user. Its appearance is exactly like the user with it, causing enemies to shoot at the fake while the real user can make a move. Non-modal Functions * Internal Defibrillator: Although James Kerrigan has never used this function, the suit has that function available in the event he goes into cardiac arrest and needs to be immediately revived. * Rebreather: This function recycles exhaled carbon dioxide into breathable oxygen. This is activated when the air is inhospitable or when the suit is submerged. This only activates if the user brings up the lower portion of the mask. With how the rebreather works, the user can stay underwater or in a hostile environment indefinitely. James Kerrigan only uses the rebreather when he is underwater, on a planet with a hostile atmosphere, or is in an area poisoned with vespene gas or terrazine. * Thrusters: This enables movement in zero-gravity areas, and makes movement easier underwater. * Hermetic Seal: Used to seal the user inside of the suit during operations in environments which would be otherwise fatal to the user. Suit Components and Specifications * Wolfram-Titanium Exoskeleton: Metal plates that are used to reinforce all insertion points, granting additional protection. * Coltan-Silver Oxide Lattice: Fuel cell for the suit. * Nano-Circuitry: Forced-grown into the xeno-scale fabrics using a classified process that involves the use of peptide-matrix viral templates. This allows all wrist-mounted devices to interface with the rest of the suit, eliminating all external wiring. * Ionic Electroactive Draconic Alloy Polymer (EDAP) Liquid Metal: Fast-twitch reflex copolymer (average reaction time of 7 microseconds). Incorporates lightweight colloidal-doped metals, ceramics, and titanium nano-lattice in an ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix. * Dragonhawk Helmet System: Features dual-intake UV/HEPA filters that traps particulates as small as 500 nm, kills biological agents and neutralizes all chemical agents without compromising tidal flow. * The Dragonhawk Helmet System also has full-spectrum acuity from 1m to 113m (including terahertz radiation) output as false-color visible light, optional tactile modes, 60x optical zoom (100x digital interpolation), and can affix target coordinates for guiding missiles without requiring the user to constantly look at the target until the missile lands. ** These features can also be accessed with an existing pair of visor goggles without modifications. * Nanosteel Chest Armor: Extremely hard and lightweight body armor used to protect the center of mass. They are designed so that they also receive the core functions as well without interference. * "Hawking" Suit-Integrated Supercomputer: Provides a maximum telemetry throughput of 17 TB/s, and also unlocks additional functions that would require bulky devices on conventional suits. * Real-Time Area Scanning System: Passively scans a 250-yard radius for any weapons, usable items, hazards, and any available tactical opportunities. If paired with a GPS satellite or a ship with GPS capabilities, also generates a topographical view of the area. * Blackout Weave: Provides protection against EMP attacks and shields against thermal imaging and radar detection, making the user virtually invisible. It is so strong, even a Zerg Overseer or a Protoss Observer cannot detect the user. * Nine-Thousand-Channel remote telemetry radio system allows for easy filtering of data streams and provides full transparent communications and can also heavily encrypt said channels against tapping and eavesdropping. * The suit can withstand anything short of a large Apocalypse-Class Nuclear Missile detonated two miles or more from ground zero (3 out of 5 super-computed simulations). The suit can also survive a point-blank detonation of a Korhal Military Electronics Circuit Breaker (results may vary). This implies that the suit is invulnerable to all kinds of damage under normal battlefield conditions. * The suit is confirmed to be easily removable (and put back on), contrary to popular belief that the suit is permanently bonded to James Kerrigan, provided that he is wearing the provided undersuit. * The suit also supports third-party ghost hardware (armor or otherwise), as evident with Kerrigan's use of his sister's ghost visor goggles. Trivia * The Onyxian Dragon Scale Suit is named after the World of Warcraft character Onyxia. * The suit was heavily inspired by the Nanosuit 2 from Crysis 2 and 3. ** The appearance of the suit however, is mostly based on Sarah Kerrigan's hostile environment suit when she was de-zerged, and that of the Cirius Stealthsuit. * Power Mode functions as either a context-sensitive mode, or can be activated to double the effectiveness of the context mode. This is different from the Nanosuit 2. * Erika Hamilton calls the Onyxian Dragon Scale Suit her "grand masterpiece" * There was two final prototypes of the suit; one was given to James Kerrigan, while the other suit was supposed to be issued to Sarah Kerrigan. Both of these suits were stolen from Orna III. * Even when the Cirius Stealthsuit came around, that suit was not able to match or even supersede the Dragonsuit. This would mean that any amount of effort to replicate the suit's abilities, or even the suit as a whole is futile. Category:Combat Armor Category:Protective Gear Category:User:Jurunce